


Wear My Pearls and Remember

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eärwen has always been spoiled by pearls, and sometimes they serve to remind other people to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear My Pearls and Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silmladylove’s Femslash February event.
> 
> Prompt: Anairë/Eärwen, “next to my own skin, her pearls” by vefanyar
> 
> This is not one of my typical pairings, so I hope it's alright.

Eärwen had come to Anairë soon after the Kinslaying, wearing a necklace of nine blue pearls in between the white, and one pink one in the center. 

“For my children, and yours,” she answered when asked why she chose the blue one. “Our children always did favor those colors over others.”

“And what of the pink?” Anairë said. “Is it the stain of the blood our children will never be able to wash away?”

“No. That is for my children to struggle with, and yours to struggle with, and even Nerdanel’s children to struggle with, as much as they wish to.” Eärwen shook her head. “None of us are responsible for our children’s choices.”

“Why then?”

“Because I hope you will take it, and remember that you have not been forsaken by everyone. Nor have I stayed in Valinor to remain with Arafinwë,” Eärwen said. “Wear my pearls on your skin, Anairë, most loved of the wives of the sons of Finwë, and remember that you do not have to be alone.”

Anairë didn’t speak, but lifted her hair off her neck, clasping Eärwen’s hair when she finished with the necklace.

Their kiss was the lingering moment neither had had in too many years.


End file.
